The present invention relates to a golf club head cover equipped with a club identifying tag including interchangeable label plates which are stored within the tag.
Protective covers are often used on the heads of golf clubs, particularly woods, to avoid damage to the finish of such club heads, which might otherwise result from exposure to sun or rain or from striking against other club heads in a golf bag.
Club head covers have long been available with club numbers stencilled, embroidered, or appliqued on the outside of each individual head cover to identify the club. However, different players may use different combinations of woods, and those players using a smaller number of woods may choose not to bear the expense of purchasing a complete set of covers including covers for the heads of clubs which the particular player does not have. Nevertheless, identification is necessary for the individual clubs which a player does have in his or her bag.
Since a cover of a single design can function equally well on any wood club head, a suitable identification tag which can be changed to identify each of several differently-numbered clubs is practical. In the past, some tags have included a label holder and an assortment of labels, only one of which is intended to be placed in the holder at a time. The club head cover can then be used to identify a single club of the user's choice. The problem with such a tag is that the additional labels are likely to be lost and thus not be available should the user decide to use the cover for a different club.
Identification tags on personnel luggage, such as those used to contain a business card or similar identification card, usually include a strap to attach the tag to the handle of luggage, and removal and replacement of the identifying card is prevented by the strap when it remains in place. This difficulty of changing the information displayed in such a tag is increased with the passage of time, as a leather strap becomes swollen or stiff with exposure to weather, and plastic straps may become stiff or brittle with exposure to the sun. In either case, the need to remove a strap in order to change identifying material in such a tag makes it considerably less likely that an owner would attempt to change the identification of a golf club head cover equipped with such a tag.
What is needed, then, is a protective cover for a golf club head, including an identification tag which can be arranged easily to identify any of the clubs whose heads would normally be covered by the particular size of cover. The identification tag of such a club head cover should be changeable without difficulty to identify a different club of a similar type, if desired, throughout the life of the club head cover.